


Wrath

by Avesatana



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, AHS Coven, Michael Langdon - Freeform, ahs apocolypse, ahs michael, american horror story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avesatana/pseuds/Avesatana
Summary: He still wasn't satisfied.





	Wrath

With a flick of my hand, Myrtle is long gone, her soul ceasing to exist. It was that easy to make Cordelia snap, for her to scream and beg as she cradled the lifeless body. Mallory was dead, and it was even easier for me to take her soul as well with her Supreme crying like a baby over her lost mentor. 

She looks up at me with red, puffy eyes. There's hate there, but I pay it no mind.

Kneeling down to her, I smile. Cordelia tries to back away, although her attempts are for naught with my bind on her. Her power is fading from her, and she's absolutely fucking helpless. The thought makes me laugh aloud. 

I reach out, wiping her tears with my thumb. "Isn't it such a nice feeling?" I question when she winces, "To have your loved ones ripped away from you?" There's a hatred in my voice as I stand up, looking down at her.

I sigh, acting as if I genuinely felt bad for her. "Pathetic little witch, aren't you?" Her voice is weak when she responds with "fuck you," and I growl, slapping her so hard there's a hand-mark on her cheek.

I wanted to have fun with her, torture her, but my temptation grows. And I can't help myself when I push her down, stomping on her ribcage with my boot, making her howl in pain. She tries to hide it, unwilling to satisfy me, but I didn't buy it. This time, I stomp down on her throat, causing it to be over before it even began as she gurgled, choking on her own blood.

She'd answer the question perfectly. I looked at her body with disgust, effortlessly ripping her soul away. The corpse went up in flames.

I felt tears run down my cheeks, but it _wasn't_ remorse.


End file.
